


Random Sander Sides One Shots

by I_dont_care_16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace!Roman, Dontreadchapterfive, Feedback Welcome, Feel free to use/edit my oneshots if wanted, I’ll add more tags when I think of them, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Roman Angst, Roman needs a hug, crack chapter, idrk what I’m doing, just ask me first, oneshots, please, seriouslydont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_care_16/pseuds/I_dont_care_16
Summary: Basically Sander Side One Shots that are really shortFeedback welcome and I probably won’t update often
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Patton do be scared of teens tho...

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗: Patton, what’s something that scares you?

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗: Well, teenagers scare the living sh*t out of me.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖: THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE WILL BLEED

𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕: *summoned by the power of MCR* 

𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕: SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗: OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE

𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗: MAYBE THEY’LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, BUT NOT M͟E͟!͟

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗:

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗:

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗:

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗: Wh- what was that?

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗: Are you kiddo’s okay?


	2. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is able to tell whenever someone in the mind was lying. It was a gift he has always possessed, so when Thomas summons him and the others for a quick check in, he puts this skill to use.
> 
> Part 1/???

Janus is able to tell whenever someone in the mind was lying. It was a gift he has always possessed, so when Thomas summons him and the others for a quick check in, he puts this skill to use.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It’s been three weeks since the last video, and Thomas hadn’t heard from any of the sides since then. He was starting to get worried, so he decided to summon them all to see how they were doing.  
“Hey guys, can everyone come here for a minute?” He called from his usual spot in the living room. He was surprised when the only one to show was Janus.   
“De- Janus, how are you?”  
“I’m totally 𝙣𝙤𝙩 fine, and I definitely 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 want to know what you need.” Came his sarcastic reply.  
“Well, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing after what happened the other day, but I kinda need everyone here to do that.”   
“Hi kiddo, sorry I’m late, but I needed to take the brownies out of the oven.” Patton said as he popped up. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Hi kiddo, sorry I’m late, but I needed to take the brownies out of the oven.”

𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝

“My apologies as well, Thomas, I was simply doing some more research on improving one’s mental health and seemingly lost track of time” 

𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝

“I was taking a nap while listening my playlist.”

𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝

“I had to shove my own heart back into my chest!”

𝘿𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝

“Unlike my 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟, I was just finishing up a quick battle with the dragon witch”

𝙇𝙞𝙚

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Roman was silently crying in his room, as he had everyday for the past three weeks.

“Hey guys, can everyone come here for a minute?” Thomas’ voice rang throughout the mind palace.

Shit.

Roman quickly leapt out of bed as he attempted to dry his tears. He had a job to do. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. Roman threw off his pajamas and scanned the room for his costume. 

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑓𝑖𝑡, he thought, 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑛𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒. 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒’𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑....

𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑.

Roman shook his head. Now is not the time to drown in his thoughts, Thomas needed him! 

“I had to shove my own heart back into my chest!” He heard Remus shout gleefully as they both rose into the real world. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒? 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑅𝑒𝑚𝑢𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠? 𝐴𝑚 𝐼 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒?

Ridiculous, why wouldn’t Thomas need Roman. ꧁ 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑜! ꧂

Well, he was late, he could see that much, so he gave a quick excuse. Hopefully they bought it. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now that everyone was there, Thomas began what he called them there for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I had an idea, tell me if a part two of this is wanted and I will try to make one


	3. “In 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 any case,“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter title

Roman was not ok (he promises), in the last video he had done some things he was not proud of. He 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑒𝑑 at De- Janus’s name. J̶u̶s̶t̶ l̶i̶k̶e̶ h̶e̶ d̶i̶d̶ w̶i̶t̶h̶ V̶i̶r̶g̶i̶l̶ 𝑁𝑜, 𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑒𝑦 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒. 

At first, after sinking out, he had laid on his bed, c̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶. After awhile he thought he heard Patton knocking at his door, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑃𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑. 

Once he was sure he was alone, he decided to change out of his prince costume. 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑡. He put on a simple gray T-shirt and some sweats, something he wouldn’t be caught dead in before, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care, 

The room was too quiet for the e̶g̶o̶c̶e̶n̶t̶r̶i̶c̶ fanciful side to bare, so he decided to put on some music. At first he was going to put on his playlist, but instead he found himself looking up songs from the Sander Sides series, maybe the voices of his friends would cheer him up! 

He quickly clicked on Incomplete, which seemed like a good choice to raise up his spirits. He was enjoying this song, it was one of his favorites from the series. That was until they reached the part of the song directed at him. It was still fine though, he was still fine. 

“In 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 any case, we embrace you,”

Well, it’s obvious he had reached the exception, why would they still embrace him? All he did these days was harm Thomas and the others, 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑓𝑢𝑙, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑠. 

“No one hates you”

That was an obvious lie. They all would hate him now. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦’𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑑𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, the idea popped in my head while listening to Sander Sides songs at 3am so I thought, “Just go with it”


	4. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off a conversation I had with some members of my family, I am Roman in this situation.

Logan: Roman, Patton requires your assistance.

Roman: Okay, tell him I’ll be there soon, I just have to finish this real quick.

Logan: *already gone*

*2 minutes later*

Patton: *Walks in with a huge plate of brownies*

Roman: You need me, Padre?

Virgil: *walks in with more brownies*

Virgil: *sarcastically* No, no one needs you Princey.

Roman: *Nodding* Makes sense.


	5. Roman’s doo doo fart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend wrote this for me in two seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this

Thomas stared at Ramen with a confused look. “What do you mean by doo doo fart?”

Ramen’s eyes began to water as he got ready to confess, “I doo doo poo poo pee pee wee wee wa wa in my diaper.”

Logan Paul audibly gasped as the entire room went quiet. Even Hummus was surprised that his brother would ever do such a thing.

Anus began to laugh, “Hahahaha! Loser! You will never get a friend to change your poopoo diaper! You will never get doo doo fart changing love!😂”

Ramen sobbed and exited the room, hiding in his own. 

“Now no one will ever love me because I made a big phat juicy doo doo farts 😔😡😭😭”

All of the sudden, his blankets were pulled off over his head.

“Ramen?” Virgin asked as daddy and Logan Paul remover the blanket.

“I’m sorry that you guys had to find out like this.” He sobbed, smelling the fresh juicy smell of his poopoo doo doo peepee diaper.

“It’s okay, Ramen. Have no fear, daddy is here!” Daddy exclaimed, bringing out a fresh new diaper and the new “PooPoo Doo Doo Be Gone!” Wipes.

Ramen gasped and looked at his friends, Virgin, Daddy, and Logan Paul as he smiled through tears, “Thank you bestis. 🥺🥰”

Logan Paul brought out the scissors and began the surgery to change the poopoo doo doo fart pee pee wa wa wee wee diaper.

Time skip

Ramen came back with a fresh new diaper, holding up the “PooPoo Doo Doo Be Gone!” Wipes.

“Suck on my left individual pinky toe, Anus and Hummus.”

Ramen then did a back flip and flew out of the room as his light side friends smiled with pride, “our little poopoo peepee boy has grown up.” 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies


	6. AU where Roman angst is little to none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen some ace!Roman and aro!Remus headcanons on Tumblr and got an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, Kiddos, we’re going to pretend that Roman is okay! We’re also going to pretend that Roman and Remus’ relationship is not strained!!

It was a normal day in the mind palace. Logan was in his room today, planning out Thomas’ week. Virgil was in his room, My Chemical Romance could be heard all throughout the place. Janus was in the kitchen, baking brownies while also trying to stop Remus from putting deodorant in the batter. As for Patton and Roman, they were in the living room, watching Mean Girls for the thousandth time this week.   
“Padre, are you okay?” Roman asks, getting Patton’s attention away from the wall above the T.V.  
“Of course, why ya asking?”  
“It’s, just,” Roman began, looked concerned, “I noticed you haven’t really been paying attention to the movie today. Is everything okay?”  
“Oh! Sorry kiddo, I’ve just been thinking of someon- thing, something a lot lately.” Upon hearing these words, Roman paused the movie and turned to Patton excitedly. “Oooh, do you have a crush? Who’s the lucky side?”  
“Whaaaaat? Nooo....” Patton denied, a blush slowly making its way to his cheeks. “Oh you definitely do!! Who is it? Please tell me! I promise it will stay between you and me!” Roman pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes. Patton glanced to the kitchen, where Janus was yelling at a grinning Remus.   
“DEODORANT IS NOT EDIBLE AND NO ONE WANTS TO BITE INTO A BROWNIE ONLY TO GET A MOUTHFUL OF PICKLED POO LOG!!!”   
Patton turned his eyes back onto Roman.  
“Okay, but if I tell you, you gotta promise not to laugh.” He whispered.  
“I swear on my honor! And if it will make you feel better, I’ll tell you a secret of my own.” Roman promised  
“Okay... well I maybe have a small, tiny, infinitesimal crush on Logan.” Admitted Patton, his cheeks growing pink.  
“Oh.. my.. Gaga... you have a crush on the Nerdy Wolverine?” Roman asked, eyes wide.   
“Yeah, but he would never like me back.”  
“Nonsense, he would be insane to not like you back, your sweet, kind, adorable, and most importantly, your wonderful at cuddling.”   
“Aww... thanks Roman!” Patt squealed.  
“You’re welcome, but do you still want to hear my secret?” Roman asked, becoming less bold and more nervous.  
“You don’t have to, Roman, if you’re not comfortable.”   
“No, I’ve actually been trying to find a way to tell you for a while now.” Roman said, biting his bottom lip.  
“Well, what is it kiddo?”  
“I’M ASEXUAL!” Roman blurted, louder than intended. A loud crash came from the kitchen as Janus dropped the pan of brownies he was bringing to the oven. Remus continued to sit on the stove, eating his deodorant, unaffected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to continue, but I couldn’t think of what could happen next, sorry :(


	7. The most handsome prince in all the land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil takes a walk during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my sh*tty writing lmao

1:43am

Virgil was quietly walking through the mindpalace halls after another failed attempt to fall asleep. The soft thumps of his footsteps seemed to echo off the walls. 

He was about to just go back to his room when he heard a voice, “... most handsome prince in all the land!” 

Roman? What could he possibly be doing up this late? Virgil followed the voice until he found himself standing in front of a bright red door with a shining gold doornob. 

“I’m the most handsome prince in all the land!” The voice -Roman- repeated enthusiastically.

“I’m the most handsome prince in all the land!” Virgil wondered why Roman kept repeating the same phrase.

“I’m the most handsome prince in all the land.” He sounded less enthusiastic this time.

“I- I’m the most handsome prince in all the land..” Roman sounded uncertain now, almost as if he didn’t believe what he was saying.

“I’m a good person!” Roman began again, sounding upbeat once more. Virgil shook his head, confused, what the heck was happening?

“I’m a good person! I’m a great person! I-“ Roman paused, “I’m still his hero.” Roman whispered. 

“Who am I kidding, I’m not his hero, I’m not anyone’s hero.” He admitted to himself, defeated. “I’m not a hero, I’m not good enough for Thomas, and it’s obvious no one cares.” 

“I care.” 

Virgil opened the door to see Roman in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. He was kneeled in front of his mirror, bags under his eyes and tears silently streaming down his face.

“R- really?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any tips, I’d appreciate them please :)


	8. Ready as I’ll ever be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song and thought some of it seemed to 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑎 fit Roman ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is “Ready As I’ll Ever Be“ from Rapunzels Tangled Adventure, which I believe belongs to Disney.

Roman: Believe me I know,  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved.  
Quiet!  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served  
Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Janus: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Thomas: I'm ready

Logan and Remus: We're ready

All: We're ready

Janus: Ready as I'll ever be

Virgil: Are you quite sure we can do this?

Patton: Together we will guarantee

Roman: I'll make them hear me

All: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve

Janus: Prove they can trust me

All: And the outcome will hardly come free

Patton: I'll save my home and family

All: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand

Thomas: And I'm ready

Janus: I'm ready

Patton and Virgil: I'm ready

Roman: Ready as I'll ever be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what may have happened to lead to this situation 🧐


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me lol

When you spend 30 minutes to an hour brainstorming, come up with an idea, then forget it before you can write anything down: 

𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔


	10. idk, i just saw the new episode and i’m freaking out, so get this random thing that popped in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read chapter title

*next episode*

Virgil @ Janus: Don’t talk to me or my boyfriend ever again

Thomas, Janus, Logan, and Patton: Boyfriend?

Roman, rising up: You called, emo?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pls give ideas because I want to write things but I procrastinate because I don’t have any good ideas and I’m very lazy.


End file.
